


Rogue - Beginnings

by LastyGhost



Series: Rogue Story [1]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Difference, Emotionless, Escape, Traitor, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastyGhost/pseuds/LastyGhost
Summary: It was believed that a Springtron must never make any mistakes, due to the hard punishment that is given. However, there has had been one exception, under the code of 1011...





	Rogue - Beginnings

Everything started one night, in one of the first Springtron bases -the first, to be exact.

Every floor of the base had the same ‘behavior’: no mercy, no emotions, no wishes to give up, no respect, no humanity… no bright future. Because future, there was. A dark future.

There was a floor in peculiar, that sent every new Springtron, subject to a test of emotionlessness, explosiveness and mercilessness. The results had to be perfect or close to perfect, just as so the subject is able to survive fighting conditions, and make its home base proud. Well, how come proud, since they are emotionless?

A normal subject Springtron, for each of the tests, has to:

-Not laugh at a funny joke, not cry at a dramatic scene, not being afraid of something that is of the actual creepiness… just show off a furious face, to everything it’s offered to.  
-Summon a shockwave, deflecting and disabling every incoming punch.  
-Utilize a Rush attack to destroy a dummy -that kind of resembles Spring Man.

Generally the results are impeccable. If there’s a Springtron that won’t be able to manage safely in a fight or in anything else, it’s incinerated, to never be heard of again.

 

**Wait a minute… are those… Spring Men bodies?!**

Yes. Those are captivated, near-dead-in-fight Spring Men, that would be subject to receive robotic implants. They’re sent to quarantine, just as so they don’t cause panic havoc in other processes.

However, their true experience begins when the implant goes online, and are released… not to fight as a Spring Man, but as a Springtron.  
Generally the transformation is a huge success.

…

However. Even supposedly perfect robots like the Alpha Trons -which have a deeper voice, a darker metal tone, and their eyes glow red when entering in fight- have their mistakes, even if they’re unable to accept them. They do not forget, and they do not forgive.

Especially, when there was a case, of a Springtron, that was different in every aspect.

 

…

 

“Entering, Springtron number one-thousand eleven..” An Alpha Tron’s voice was heard, as that subject under that number was turned on.

However, the color that was given, wasn’t red, green, yellow, or purple – the color assigned was a blue one. It was a color that wasn’t in the conduct.  
When his eyes opened, they didn’t look furious at all. They were open like normal. He did have the face mask on, however.

“Something does not seem right.” The Alpha Tron appeared to have entered in suspect over the color of the subject. “Send Springtron No. 1011 to tests, anyway. Emotion test: start.”

When the joke was given to Springtron No. 1011, he couldn’t avoid laughing. His laughs sounded distorted, due to the face mask.  
Practically, to any emotionally strong scene, he wouldn’t prevent not feeling that emotion.

“Emotion test complete. Results: An absolute failure.”

He didn’t say anything. The platform in which he was on, moved.

 

“Explosiveness test: start.”

The punches were thrown. Springtron No. 1011 tried to back off, but instead of releasing a shockwave, he crouched to avoid every punch. That wasn’t part of the conduct either.  
“Explosiveness test complete. Results: Hateful.”  
Even he was realizing something: he could end incinerated at any second. The platform moved a second time.

“Mercy test: Start”

The Spring Man dummy appeared in front of him. A pair of test Toasters was given to him, as well as a full Rush.  
But, in all the time the Rush lasted, he didn’t even hit the dummy. He was too scared to even give one punch.

The dummy, unharmed, disappeared, and the Toasters were taken off.  
“Mercy Test results: … unacceptable.”

He didn’t know what to do anymore, after the three tests. The platform moved again.

The room was only illuminated by a cabin-like structure with a sample Springtron on it. It looked down to Springtron No. 1011, as he -No. 1011- trembled.  
“Alright, alright. The tests are done. With test results of ‘An Absolute Failure’, ‘Hateful’ and ‘… unacceptable’, you, Springtron No. 1011, deserve to be…”

Before the results were given, a female, robotized voice said “Template”. The sample Springtron emitted “Hello”.

“Response”

Springtron No. 1011 stood silent for some time. Clock ticks were -somehow- heard, until he got to say a shy “Hello”.  
“Springtron 1011, you deserve to be **INCINERATED**.” A blinding red light was turned on, and the platform activated a spring mechanism.

 

The moment happened in slow motion: Springtron No. 1011 couldn’t believe he was about to be incinerated. As he started feeling heat, he couldn’t prevent to look at a metallic, short, open pathway, with some pipes above, and then look at the cabin with the sample.

But, and just before the sliding doors to the incinerator opened, one of No. 1011’s arms uncoiled, and after noticing this, he extended his arm to one of the pipes above, and retracted straight to it, landing in the pathway, unharmed, and with the incinerator left below.

 

He coiled his arm back, and looked around: he was unharmed. He did manage to escape from an horrific faith. He pressed a button on one of his ‘headphones’, and the face mask disappeared. He got up.

But this was no right in the conduct: alarms started to flood the chamber, and everyone’s work had to eventually be suspended.

“Rogue Springtron detected” another Alpha Tron’s voice entered in track, even if it sounded similar to the other “Repeat: ROGUE SPRINGTRON DETECTED. Everyone abandon your work and quarantine the Rogue!”

Just before he saw a group of Springtrons going by the pathway he was in, Springtron No. 1011 started running away.

Almost every Springtron, normal and Alpha alike, had the order of “QUARANTINE THE ROGUE”, which was, of course, No. 1011. As he was running away, he had to go by several ambushes of fight-prepared Green and Yellow Springtrons, as well as sudden confusions provoked by Purple ones.  
No. 1011 was unARMed: if he was, he couldn’t even attempt to fight well. From every chamber, area and hallway he went by, instead of just making others go unaware, the order would be given to them, and they would start chasing him, which only made the situation worse.

Until he found an elevator, he got to enter there, and even if most the Springtrons got to know he was there, some went without awareness.  
In the elevator, before he heard the robotic stampede, he pressed a button that led to him to a higher floor. He couldn’t patiently wait, since the runaway was critical.

When he heard a detuned ‘ding!’ and the doors opened, No. 1011 kept on running. However, there was no sign of a stampede whatsoever.

Despite that, he knew they would out of the sudden pop up, and looked for somewhere to hide. After he found a metallic, resistant-looking door in a dark, narrow hallway, he went there, unaware that the sign above read _QUARANTINE ROOM R._

Still unaware, he opened the door, which was heavy, and saw a Springtron, standing there. It heard the door slamming, which kind of freaked out No. 1011.  
The quarantined Springtron looked back: it didn’t look male at all. With a furious look and the face mask on, she looked at No. 1011, as he backed off, shivering in fear.

“Hey… wh-whatever you… d-d-do…” he stuttered. “… d-don’t… d-don’t hurt me… I… I w-w-went by a r-r-r-rough… esc-c-cape…”

“I will not hurt you” the quarantined, female Springtron said, not emotionless, but still in a tranquil manner. “Even if I even got to become an Alpha Tron, after they found out I was a female number, and a color that wasn’t in the conduct, I was chased down. I failed, and I was quarantined.”

“W-w-w-what is your n-n-number?” No. 1011 couldn’t avoid stuttering again. He was still scared.

“I am Springtron No. 0121, otherwise called ‘The Traitor’. Since I’ve had my own small team of Springtrons, but after I destroyed them, one called me Traitor, and warned  everyone else about that.”

“Well, uhm…” No. 1011 was more calm now. “I just came here and… I am Springtron No. 1011. But, uhm… I don’t want to say 1011 over and over, and sounds kinda hard to me, so…”

“Rogue”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, Rogue. You should get stuck with that. Even I’d prefer calling you Rogue, rather than 1011.”

“Oh, and besides… I heard all that stampede saying ‘Rogue’… Hm. Rogue. Yeah…”

The Traitor giggled. “That better be your nickname!” she got to say happily. “And yes, I’m smiling behind my face mask.”

The Rogue still felt unsure, as he had a hand over his opposite arm. He shily frowned.

“What, you don’t feel confident with your nickname?” the Traitor got to say. “You better get used to it!”

“I… I don’t know… it sounds better and all, but… uhm…”

“Come on, Rogue! You don’t need to worry about that!”

The Rogue didn’t feel convinced at all.

“… you still need something that better makes you happy?”

He nodded.

“Well, Rogue… I was outside various times, and I have enjoyed every minute. However, you know what I wished? To be outside, but from their orders! Even if I am an Alpha now, even those like me are subject to orders. I feel like I can do anything myself now. They just won’t allow me to. And I will take you outside from them too.”

The Traitor placed her hands on the Rogue’s shoulders.

“We both got to get out. If they don’t want you, they won’t want me either anymore. So, why wait? I better take the advantage, and get out. But I won’t, alone. I’d rather be accompained by another failure: that’s you, Rogue.”

The Rogue didn’t know what to say at this point. Even if he took one of the Traitor’s hands off his shoulder, she still took his arm, while taking off her other hand.

“What do you say?”

“Hmph.” The Rogue tried to feel confident on himself. “I’d rather get out of this place, and from their orders!”

“That’s the… spirit? Whatever, but you did consider.” The Traitor started stepping forward the exterior of the Quarantine Room, still holding the Rogue’s arm. He also started following her.

 

Now that they were out of the Quarantine Room, the Traitor had to follow the code of an Alpha Tron -giving orders to inferior Springtrons, which in that case, was the Rogue-, just as so she couldn’t be seen as suspicious. Only thing that didn’t save her from suspect was the Rogue, since he couldn’t get into a normal Springtron code, at all.

“Alright, Rogue” the Traitor started “Whatever you do, and while we’re still inside the Base, don’t say anything. No matter what. We must look for a window. Only that way we’ll manage to escape safely.”

The Rogue shivered in fear.

“Why we can’t use the front door? Don’t you get it? We’re floors above from it. And even if we used the elevator, they can see us. And considering even by night there’s vigilance, and what happened to you earlier, there’s no way we can get out by the front door. I, probably could, but you, definitely not… wait a second…”

He tilted his head, in confusion.

“I think I got a color code, hidden somewhere in my files. (Urgh, why I didn’t think about this before?)… hold up, let me search…”

The Traitor, due to her being an Alpha Tron, pressed a series of buttons in her ‘headphones’, in the way of a password, to access her own files.

“(Hm… shockwave, emotion, memories…)” she said to herself. “Aha! Color Codes! Let me see if I have one for you.”

The Rogue started feeling impatient. He knew that, at any second, a Springtron would go by, and see them outside the Quarantine Room.

“Rogue. You got to hang on. I found this color code for purple, and I think it would suit you better than the others. Not even I know why, but it does.”

The Traitor started a hack into the Rogue’s color code, and entered the color code she found for Purple, over the color code for Blue.  
Some seconds later, the color code got accepted, and the Rogue’s color changed to Purple.

“Alright, Rogue. Now, no one will see… that you are a Rogue. What could I say there?” the Traitor continued with orders. “Before we leave, I’ll leave you two warnings: This color code isn’t permanent, but it does last a long time. During that time, and I’m saying seriously, do not reveal your true color in front of any Springtron. Anyone, but me. And any friend you make in your way. If your color code breaks… well… just don’t tell me about it, okay?!”

The Rogue nodded, even if he got shivery again.

“Even if this was a short lapse of time, I also gave you a minor change: if you wear your face mask, you’ll act emotionless. Like this, you’ll… basically be unable to be easily identified. I don’t know if that’ll make you at least fight, but as long as you have your face mask on, you’ll be alright. So, please, put it on.”

The Rogue couldn’t do anything, but obey - he pressed a button in his ‘headphones’ to activate the face mask. With it on, he gave a furious look. However, his eyes briefly flashed red.

“I’ll change to this color code I stole from a Red Alpha Tron, but just in case, if I see any Springtron on sight, I’ll hide, leaving you to get over the situation.” As the Traitor said this, she was acceeding her alternate color code.

Even with the furious look, the Rogue backed off a bit.

“Now, follow me.”

They got out of the narrow hallway. The moon was shining bright through the windows.

Everything was doing fine, until the Rogue heard a “Hey” from a normal Springtron’s part. The voice was coming from behind them.

“You got to hide.” The Rogue told. “I know I’m not the one of orders, but somebody’s coming”

“What did I tell you of not saying any-“ the Traitor’s dialogue was interrupted, as the Rogue was right. She hid in a table nearby.

The Springtron that came from the hallway was a green one. He looked at the Rogue. “Are you a new prototype? If so… please come with me.”

The Rogue wasn’t sure about what to respond. He put himself firm, and emotionlessly, got to reply:

“No, I am not a new prototype. But, am I having the impression, that I have seen the Rogue running away near Quarantine Room Q.”

“The… The Rogue is still out!?” the Springtron couldn’t believe him. “There are no alarms whatsoever anymore!”  
“But he’s still out. I would mind if you… went, by that hallway, and took a look.”

The Springtron ran, and disappeared from the actual Rogue’s sight.

“...You can get out now, No. 0121.” He said.

“It’s Traitor to you, Rogue.” The Traitor cleared up, though still in whisper. “That one Springtron you just talked to was No. 0927, but is nicknamed ‘Vault Boy’. Believe me, I have seen and heard enough Springtrons’ nicknames. And I also got to know him.”

“Urgh. I ask myself how the numeration works…” the Rogue said, as if he was talking to himself.

“I don’t know either, but that doesn’t matter now. Let’s keep on.”  
The Rogue followed the Traitor when she started to keep on her way to an escape.

“However, I can tell you this: Springtron No. 0109 was nicknamed ‘Subway’, because he always liked to put his steamed nuts in a baguette. No. 0521 was nicknamed ‘Tapioca’ because he always liked his oil with chewy no-magnet magnetic balls. While, Springtron No. 0666 was nicknamed ‘The Beast’ because… uhm… but, believe me, (and I didn’t want to say this, but…) Springtrons are NOT numbered by if they’re the first, second, third… it’s a random number system. I’ve noticed that, after 1001 was built, 0505 came in, then 0348, 0666, 2187, 3710… you, get the idea, right?”

The Rogue didn’t answer. He stopped the Traitor just as he found a window.

“We can… get out of here, there, right?” the Rogue pointed to it.

“Are you crazy!?!? We’re many floors above, and I don’t know if a Springtron’s ever tried to escape before!!” the Traitor shouted. “However…” she then sounded calm. “I think we can use a Parasol. But you got to hang on very hard…”

She uncoiled one of her arms, and equipped a Parasol. The Rogue opened the window, which was his height, plus some more centimeters.

“Hey… before you leap… I think I’ll need another Parasol. But, who will equip it? Me? But you got to hang on very hard. You? But… you don’t know how to use it…?”

“No… I don’t know how to use it. I was just built, why would I know?!” the Rogue cleared up. “I still want to see if I can learn how to use it myself…” he uncoiled his arm, and also equipped a Parasol.

“Later I’ll teach you how to use the rest.” The Traitor got to say.

However, the Rogue couldn’t think twice, and fell through the window.

“ROGUE!!” the Traitor shouted in supposed panic. “OPEN THAT THING UP IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BREAK YOUR MECHANISMS!!”

Even if the Rogue didn’t hear, he got to open the Parasol on time. Instead of descending fast, he started to glide. Something that convinced him was that there was no wind.  
Just after he landed, the Traitor also jumped out. She got to open her Parasol on time.

The Rogue saw her, as he unequipped the Parasol and coiled his arm to place. The Traitor landed safely, and also did the same.

 

After this, the Rogue instantly pressed a button to unequip his face mask -he would be emotional again. He hugged the Traitor, in a manner of friendship.

“Uh!?” she said, as she saw him showing an affection sign. “I… I was never shown any affection… you’re the first Springtron that, I can’t just call student…”

With that strange sensation of friendship, she got to hug him back, even if it could be a bit rough.

Some time later, the Rogue stopped hugging her. “I want training, as well as a new home…”

“You’ve got by the right person” the Traitor responded.

 

…

 

Without anything more to say, they both ran away from the Base. It was time for them to start a new life, as master and student.

**Author's Note:**

> GHOST NOTES: Normally I don't go to an entirely-literature-focused site to publish my work, normally because my possible-anxiety doesn't let me post something in front of most. Even if I have written stories for a very long time, I only started taking it seriously after I wrote my first full-length novel.  
> I must also say, that even if I have other full-length stories in the process, for now, I'll just share short stories, that are parts of series. I've got every work all shuffled up, meaning there won't be a schedule for when is each coming out. There will also be stories that I wrote before, but have a different place in the timeline I have planned for them.
> 
> While I'm still unsure about original stories, not based in fandoms, I'll just share stories that are part of a fandom... just in case?  
> Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read. If you want to say something, don't hesitate on commenting!
> 
> ~LastyGhost


End file.
